In shish-kabob cooking, various food products, such as chunks of meat, potatoes, vegetables, and fruits are impaled on a skewer. It is desirable to mount the skewer vertically during cooking in order that the grease and juices eminating from the food products being cooked, as well as any applied sauces, will flow downwardly over the food products to enhance the flavor. In addition, the vertical orientation also prevents grease from dripping onto the heating source.
Shish-kabob cooking devices, in general, are designed for outdoor use and the heating source can be either charcoal, gas or electric heating elements. In general, the shish-kabob cooking devices are fairly large and not adapted for indoor usage. Thus, there has been a need for a smaller unit that can be used to cook shish-kabob in a household oven, and/or to serve shish-kabob to a diner.